malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Malware Wiki:Site policy
These are the rules for the Malware Wiki. Please do note that this wiki is not run by anarchy and will have rules that a user must comply with. Editing *Do not vandalize or add gibberish to a page. First vandalization is a 1 week block, then a 1 month block, 1 year block, and finally a permanent ban. **This is an exception if the user being blocked is an anonymous user (a user without an account), as the user would be given an instant one year to infinite block depending how heavy the vandalism is. **Do not remove warnings placed by admins on your wall. Doing so will only get you in more trouble. *Do not create spam pages that are not built for mainspace. *Do not participate in "edit wars". Edit wars shall be resolved by admins, Message Walls, chat, or in respective forums. *Do not create useless and/or spam categories. Doing so will likely result in a ban. *Do not add unicode to pages unless required (such as for payloads, etc.) *Write in third person, and avoid pronouns such as 'I' or 'you'. 'The user' is much preferred over. *Refrain from making edits in a language other than English. If you want to make edits in other languages, do it in a Translation Wiki. If the language does not exist, ask an admin for permission to create a translation for said language. American English will be applied in this wiki. *Do not remove deletion templates placed on pages. Only admins and moderators are allowed to do so; doing such can result in a ban. *Do not edit another user's profile without their consent. If a user's profile page has been edited without their consent, they may file a complaint against the editor to an admin, and the admin will deal with it. *Be sure to maintain a neutral standpoint throughout your edits. *"Article ownership" is not allowed on this wiki, however if there is serious vandalism, we will lock the page. *Do not add malicious links to pages, or links to malware download sites. Doing so will result in a warning, than a 1 month block. *User-made malware cannot be featured in an article, and articles cannot have links to user-made malware. Please do not create paragraphs in articles that contain something among the lines of "A malware known as malware name here also contains this payload." *When listing reported costs, if the number exceeds 1 million, write the number in words (eg. $12.3 million). Otherwise, write it in standard form. *Should any of these images used in Malware Wiki belong to you, you may ask an admin to remove the image from Malware Wiki if you would not like for it to be used here. User-made Malware If you would like to have your malware featured in this wiki, your malware must meet at least one of two requirements: * Featured by a recognizable YouTuber OR * Released into wild (Malware Wiki will claim no liability for damage caused by your malware) Chat Chat is rarely ever used, as it is now replaced by Discord. If you would only like a quick chat with another user, use Chat. For other circumstances, use Discord. The rules for Malware Wiki Discord can be found on #rules '''channel. *Do not swear, harass, spam, insult, slander, or threaten anyone in chat, or you will be warned. After your warning will be a kick, and then bans. *No unicode is allowed in chat. Unicode is only allowed on Message Walls, comments, and Profiles. Powerusers *Do not bully or harass anyone. *A user must be 12 or older to join. If a user is found to be under 12, they will be banned until their 12th birthday. *Refrain from using profanity. *Do not spam on other people's walls. This could include creating giant walls of text (usually over and over), posting nonsense such as 'uafcvb''fske, or anything of this sort. *Do not spam-ask for promotions. *When creating a translation wiki, please ask an admin first. *Do not create secondary accounts (sockpuppets) unless creating a bot. **When creating a bot, you must ask an admin first. Voting * Anonymous users cannot vote under any circumstances. * The user must have at least fifty mainspace page edits and has been around for at least two weeks on the wiki. * The user must describe their reasoning behind why they support or oppose, or their vote will be disqualified. They will still have the chance to add a reason, however. * All forum votes will pass the week after it is issued if one of the choices reaches five votes. Otherwise, it will be kept open. Should there be a tie or one month elapse after the poll's existence without a close, the next vote shall determine the choice. * To Staff Members: Do not remove votes unless vote is disqualified, or ban users who vote against you, etc. Admins *Do not ban, block, or kick for fun. *Follow rules, especially if you are the one who made said rules. *Do not abuse powers, or delete necessary pages. *Do not spam-ask for promotions. *Do not suppress opinions you may disagree on (e.g. blocking a user that criticizes you, deleting certain discussions, etc.) *Only promote users if they meet the requirements and the community is mostly supportive of it. Do not 'promote users out of the blue. See here for how to deal with bad administrators. Bureaucrats *Do not commit "Wiki Dictation". *Do not commit "Friend Promotions" or "Rival Demotions". *Only promote users if they meet the requirements and the community is mostly supportive of it. '''Do not '''promote users out of the blue. See here for how to deal with bad bureaucrats. List of Specific Rules * Spamming - 2 hour ban from chat * Vandalization - Depends on severity of vandalization * Leaking information/phishing, doxxing - Infinite ban * Swearing in chat - Depends on severity of swearing * Passive-agressively attacking a user (especially if they are an admin) - 1 day block from editing; if done again, infinite block (carries down from other wikis, wikis you contribute to will be warned of your behaviours) * Using "MS Windows" rather than "Microsoft Windows" - 3 warnings; if user does not comply, 1 day block from editing * Farming badges - 2 warnings; if user does not comply, 3 day block * Being informal when making edits - The user is first warned, if the user does not listen, the user is given a one hour block, then a two hour block if the user still doesn't listen, and so on and so forth. Bans Repeating one kind of offense after a ban expires will lead to the next ban being raised to the next level. 'Three day long bans #Making edits that only have the purpose to get badges. This includes the adding of unneeded categories. Seven categories for one page usually is enough. #Making unneeded pages of fake viruses etc. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. One week bans # Removing content from one or two pages. # Using racial or homophobic slurs. 'Three month bans' #Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases. 'Six month bans' #Any continuous repeat offense from the three-month bans as listed will result in a six-month ban. #If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked for up to six months and the blogs, comments and such will be deleted immediately. 'Permanent bans' #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn. #Plagiarism of another user's blogs. #User under the age of 12. (If the user is mature and makes good edits, and if the user is 11, the user won't be banned.) Category:Malware Wiki Category:Help Category:Reference